The Orion Empire
"With the fall of the corrupt, through the ashes of the once proud human race, we bring the power destined to bring order and make sure that peace lasts for centuries to come! We are the liberators, the ones who sought forth the day we no longer need fear to triumph over everything we've come forth! We. We are the new generation." - Excerpt from Emporer Marcus Gillson's Inaugural address The Orion Empire was a galactic wide super power which took rule after the First Interstellar Conflict, also known as the First Galactic War, from the years 2382 AGC to it's total colapse in 2412. It was the biggest galactic nation in terms of territorial size strength, and technological advances ever to be established in the Milky Way Galaxy by the Human Race. History of the Orion Empire "We are the tools of your liberation, we will bring forth justice and triumph over the corupt politicians of '''their' nations." - Unidentifed Union of Colonies Politician to the people during the Uvtral Crises The Orion Empire was first founded on August 16th, 2132 AC as the Union of Colonies to rival the ever growing influence of the major power of the time, the Interstellar Union of Civilization. The Union of Colonies sought forth the total destruction of the Interstellar Union of Civilization, to pave way for "The most perfect and nearly indestructible union to have ever sought eyes on humanity." The Union of Colonies were involved in many skirmishes throughout the time frame leading up to the First Interstellar Conflict, the Uvtral Crises, being on of the major events. 'The First Interstellar Conflict' On September 8th, 2289, the first shots of the First Interstellar Conflict broke out against rival forces of the ever growing Union of Colonies and the Interstellar Union of Civilization. The Union of Colonies invaded and won most of the early and middle battles to have broken out in the ongoing conflict. Near the end of the war, after the Fall of Sol, the Interstellar Union of Civilization's capitol system, the Union of Colonies quickly terminated their status as a "liberater" and implemented their "perfect society," forming the first stages of the Orion Empire and quickly gaining control of all the newly conquered territory, paving way for the steps to come untill it has fully developed into the colossal giant it currently is. 'The Dark Ages' The Orion Empire spent most of the early periods during the Dark Ages implementing their new order into galactic society. The Empire sought total power over their citizens, and executed those who would challenge their supremacy. Over the years, numerous rebelions sprang up to attempt to overthrow the Empire, all attempts however only demonstrated the power of the Imperial Army, wiping out all resistance that stepped forward. To prevent another rebelion, the Orion Empire set up a new policing force which turned every day planets into prisons, with active soldiers patroling the streets and secret police persecuting victims who they deem "hostile". 'Imperial-Juno War' Following the discovery of a rebelion faction known as the United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom, the Orion Empire began to persecute and dissolve the union. The discovery of the Rebellion's major ally of the time, a galactic super power known as the Republic of Juno, forced the empire to increase their motives of conquering the galaxy who would soon turn against them. On March 7th, 2401, the Orion Empire fired the first shots at Republic Naval vessels and war was declared against the two factions. The Orion Empire used the war mainly as a demonstration to their people, the Republic of Juno quickly lost and the nation was ultimately absorbed into the Empire, filling a massive territorial span from one end of the galaxy to another. The destruction of the Republic of Juno forced the United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom to go underground, where it would grow untill it would once again challenge the imperials during the time span leading up to the Second Galactic War. 'The Second Galactic War & Colapse' In the beginning of the escalating crisis when war seemed inevitable, The Orion Empire mobilized a partial portion of their military to combat the rising threats of civil unrest with the rise of the Rebellion. Following a brief skirmish on the planet of Avion in the Delvles System, the event triggered total war with the two factions, bringing their allies into it. 'Legacy and Events years after the colapse' '"'''''Even after their demise, they still bring terror to the galaxy. This is the biggest phenomenon we have ever seen, an empire being resurected after their initial colapse just a few decades ago by the same people who sought out their destruction..." - ''Union of Free Civilizations President Kendra Keplid during the Great Galactic Crises be edited Technology The Orion Empire was the strongest human faction in the Milkyway Galaxy ever to be established, with technology rivaling most human factions and extraterrestrials. In order to keep their young empire intact after triumph in the First Galactic War, the government invested into technology growth to ensure that other factions with far more advanced reachs don't take advantage of their current weakness.